


A Twisted Timeless Tale

by Piddies0709



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddies0709/pseuds/Piddies0709
Summary: After the events of season three, Sam and Max are doing their best at adjusting to each other’s temporal partner. But little do they know, something is coming their way.





	1. It Fell From The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time posting a fanfic on here. Hope it’s not too terrible.

“What would you do,  
to reunite with someone you lost?  
Someone so important to you,  
that you would punch a whole  
through the fabric of time, space and reality itself  
just to get that person back?  
How...Far...Would you...Go?”

Deep within the multiverses of time and space, where they say 'No Man Has Gone Before' laid the shady pub of dimension 31. Within it's tavern walls, attracted only the most notorious of thugs, thieves, gangs, outlaws and just about any other form of crook and criminal you could wrap your brain in cellophane; all regulated underneath this dented steel roof. Whether it was just to kick back and drink, gamble or the start of a new kind of shady business. Such was the case on this particular Saturday evening. It started off as usual. 

The Roach Gang were on a winning streak for the past few weeks. All had been going smoothly for them, with every flush, full house and every lucky break they could get. After all how hard could it be? Just a few more wins and they would have finally walked outta there with thousands. Easy money. So why was this new comer being so difficult? Ever since he waltzed in with his crew of oversized rats for a challenge, he had been consistently kicking their thoraxes for the past few hours. Without so much as a flinch. He was dressed in a dark cape and gold shoulder pads. His face was covered up by a thick helmet that he refused to take off. With every chip being lost to this guy, the Roaches were now on the edges of their seats. If only they could sweat. Finally, by the eleventh hour the Roaches had lost all their chips, has well as their 'hard earned' money. 

“Not a bad game, Gentlemen... But not very good either...” the stranger said in smug confidence, “Next time maybe you should stick to the kids table, before thinking of playing with the adults...”

That was enough to send Rookie into a blind rage. Pulling out one of his pocket knives, he leaped over the table, ready to strike the stranger down once and for all. But the stranger's rats were swift. With one smack, Rookie was brought down to the floor. The rest of the Gang readied themselves to fight as well, but their leader, Zork stopped them with a wave of his limbs. The Stranger snapped of his finger, summoning another one of his rat henchmen over to collect the spoils. He then leaned forward and folded his hands. An indicator that play time was over.

“Well then, as you know the deal. I've been searching across the multiverses and time-lines to find this new cosmic light that has emerged and rumor has it that you are one of the lucky few to have seen it.” His tone grew darker as he narrowed down his sight on Zork, “So tell me, did you see this cosmic light or not and where do you think I can find it, now?” 

Zork stared the stranger. No way could this guy be serious? But with one of his fellow gang members down, his money gone and only half his dignity in tacked, Zork knew this guy wasn't fooling around. He couldn't keep his mandibles shut for very long. Reluctantly he spilled it for all to hear.

“Okay, yes. We did see something like a green cosmic light come shooting by. There's been word that it was conceived shortly after two breeches had been made to the Dark Dimension from two separate time-lines at exactly the same moment. Causing a- uh kind of ripple effect between the two realities.” He exclaimed 

“Fascinating...” the stranger's replied, sounding intrigued, “And just where do you think the light might be heading now?”

“I...” Zork swallowed, “I don't know...”

Without warning the stranger lunged at him. Revealing under his cloak a long a hook-like spear with a glowing blue stone tide to it. Raising up to Zork's chest.

“Unless you wish to fall under a long heavy sleep, I suggest you come out with it clean.” he scoffed, “You've already lost the game. Don't lose mobility as well... Or perhaps I should-”

“Earth!” Zork blurted out, “It's heading for Earth! Time reality 16!”

“Earth's sixteenth Reality, eh? Why that one of all places?” He rubbed his helmet to ponder the thought, while lifting his spear away from Zork. Visibly shaken, Zork continued to confess.

“I-I don't know why it's going there. M-m-maybe it has something to do with that case of that dog and rabbit.”

The stranger's head perked up, “Dog and rabbit you say? Interesting... And their names?”

“I-I-I don't know... I think one of their names was M-Mike? Max? Something with an M and the other's name I can't remember... I think it began with and S...”

Letting go of Zork briefly, the stranger was about to leave with his henchmen before turning to face the Roach gang one last time, “Oh, there's one more thing I forgot to do.”

Suddenly there came a loud screech and a crack of blue light. Before any of the gang members could have time to react, Zork fell to the floor, clutching his chest. A blue scar glowed from the wound. The other members rushed to his side while two of them split from the rest of the gang for a fight. The stranger was not interested however. Instead he just laughed. 

“And that's what happens when you play with the 'big boys.' Pleasant dreams now.” And with that, him and his crew went aboard their ship and headed off in the direction of the cosmic light. While on their quest for the cosmic light, the stranger couldn't help but ponder. Dog and Rabbit... Dog and Rabbit... This wasn't the first time those two particular species came his attention. In fact this was about the fifth time he hear of them. What ever this cosmic light was, it held a connection to this Dog and Rabbit and he was going to find out why. One way or the other.  
\----------------  
Deep within the vast cold void of space, a green glowing cosmic light of mysterious origin, that had been getting some attention across the various demotions and time-lines, through space. No one knew how exactly it came into existence or why it was traveling to Earth reality 16 so quickly, but one thing was for certain... There was something there that was pulling it in. Something that needed to be done.

It was somewhere around 2:30 AM, in hustle and bustle of New York city, when the it began to enter into the atmosphere. Flashes of green filled the clouded sky. Almost like lightening. It wasn't before long when the cosmic light emerged from the clouds. Silently falling down towards the Hudson river, to where Ellis Island was. Even when it had landed, the impacted made no noise. First a bright flash light before dimming into a dull but still noticeable pulsating glow. Many on lookers took notice and watched the spectacle in aw. Including Grandpa Stinky, who only got up to use the bathroom. However, the light's beacon was only signaling for two specific people. But they were nowhere to be seen.

Rolling onto his back, Sam placed a paw over his eyes; rubbing them wearily. Letting out a heavy sigh, he sat up from his bunk. Not another one of these nights again. Sam had been struggling with sleep for the past couple months now. Ever since... The incident... Not again... Why was he thinking of that now. Max is here now. Alive and well... Speaking of which, that thought alone was enough to get Sam out of his bunk to check up on the one above him. Sure enough there was Max, laying on his stomach, ears flopped over his arm and pillow. His other arm was hanging off the bed and the sheet had been flipped over to where they were only covering his legs. He was making a soft purring noise with his teeth as he slept. Sam lifted the sheets over Max's shoulder, before placing a paw on his head. Gently patting it. A small smile creeped over his face for a brief moment. Heaving another sigh, he realized he was not going to be able to get back to sleep tonight. Perhaps some late night reality shows and infomercials could help clear his mind. 

They say 'time heals all wounds' surely that phrase would apply to Sam as well, right? But thats the thing... Sam's life was never one of cliches. At least not in an obvious clean cut sort of way. The fact was, there wasn't any going back to the way things use to be at this point. Nor possibly ever. There was always going to be this weird feeling in the air. As much as Sam didn't want to think about it, it was always going to be there. In the back of his mind and at the bottom of his heart. He knew the harsh truth of this reality. That Max... His Max was gone. 

The light from the TV flickered in the dark room. After a few adjustments of the coat hanger, Sam was able to get a better picture. He plopped down on the couch and lazily picked up the remote, while hugging a pillow. Various voices from the TV could be heard. Anything from sale pitches for meaningless junk to over dramatic line deliveries. All getting abruptly cut short by Sam's constant flipping of the remote. 

“Yes, John! I love yo-” Click  
“-So come on down to Ernie's for the best deals in-” Click  
“Get ready to remove the brain tumor, Doc-” Click  
“Are you tired of cleaning up after your hamster, ginny-pig or rab-” Click  
“-Mike! I thought I lost for-” Click  
“Don't die on me Margret!” Click  
“And now a word from government's favorite lab tech, The Gee-”Click  
“Reports are coming in of a str-” Click

“Sam..?”

Sam looked up from the TV screen to see Max standing in the doorway. Wrapped in a blanket, ears slightly drooped, rubbing an eye with his fist. He was looking a bit groggy. The little lagomorph let out a yawn before taking a step forward.

“What are you doing up so late...?”  
“Sorry, little pal. I uh... Couldn't sleep.” Sam tried his best to explain himself, but Max didn't seem to respond to the answer. Instead he awkwardly walked over to his partner and flopped onto his lap. Sam didn't seem to mind much. He then patted Max's head, while Max stared at the television screen. Still somewhat half asleep.

“If you don't mind me asking, Max... Why are you up?”

“Couldn't hear your loud snoring. I thought you might have choked on your own drool.”

“Well, you better get some sleep, little buddy.” Sam commented, “It's gonna be another crook fighting, case solving, crime busting heck of a day.”

“Oh boy!” Max said through a yawn, “Ya think The Geek and Momma Bosco have that new vibration weapon ready? I could sure use it to put a smack down on those thugs.” 

“Afraid not. The Geek said it will be awhile until she and Momma Bosco iron out all the bells and whistles in that thing.” 

“Well in that case, at least that gives me something pleasant to dream about for a change.” Max then nuzzled his face up against Sam's side.

“What do you mean?” Sam looked down at his partner, perplexed. Max only glanced up at Sam briefly before looking back at the TV.

“Oh.. It's nothing... Just tired of having the same dream over and over again...” He muttered 

“Max, are you having trouble sleeping too?”

“It's nothing, big guy.” he responded with a grin, “Don't worry about it.” 

Sam paused for a moment. He hadn't really noticed Max was struggling with sleep as well. The lagomorph was always good at hiding his emotions. Shaking his head, he shrugged, “Okay Max, I won't press any further. But if theres something really bothering you, promise you'll let me know about it.”

“Riiight....” Max responded 

Sam didn't say anything else afterwards, only continued to stare at the TV along with Max. Now he was stroking the side of the lagomorph's cheek. Wondering what else to say. What was there to say? The room became very silent, even with the noise of the TV droning on. Before Sam knew it, he heard the purring sound once more. Max had fallen asleep again. Thinking about what he said a few moments ago, that got Sam thinking. “Something pleasant to dream about...” “for a change..” Was Max really having trouble with sleep as well? It was hard to tell with him. He always seemed so sound at night and his usual “endearing” self by day. Only waking whenever Sam had a particular rough night. Really the only times he'd ever seem to struggle with sleep was whenever the weather got bad. Max simply couldn't shut his eyes much less stay still unless hes was curled up right next to Sam. Which Sam didn't mind, but he still found it a bit strange at how wound up this Max would get over a thunder storm. After all, when he and his Max were growing up, he always love listening to the thunder and lighting and-  
Sam shook his head again, placing a paw over his face. Not now... Not while Max was in the same room with him. He needed to stop thinking about himself. After all, Max lost his Sam as well... And even if he might not shown it very well, Sam knew for sure that Max still missed him dearly. As the minuets ticked away Sam began to feel his eyes get heavy and the noise around him softening. Before he knew it, they were both sound asleep. Huddled to the couch together, and completely unaware of the ominous glow that outside that awaited them.


	2. Stranger’s At Stinky’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Max decide to go to Stinky’s for breakfast, they are met by two kids from out of town, who aren’t quite what they seem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey…. Chapter 2 is here. Whoo….. Just a fair warning, this one took me forever! A lot of dialogue in this one. This is also the introduction of two of my OC’s are in this… So my apologies…

“Falling? Flying? Is there a difference?  
How do we know if we're truly flying?  
Feeling the wind on our flesh doesn't change a thing.  
We could think we are flying high,   
but in reality we could be reaching closer to the ground than we realize.  
How do we know if we've hit the ground yet?  
Or have already made there?  
I wonder.....”

Delia Corrial rubbed her forehead, groggy and irritated. Stuffing her pen between the pages of her journal, she checked her phone for the time. 5:50 AM. They had boarded the plane somewhere between the hours of 2:45 and 3:00. They should be reaching New York city very soon. But not soon enough obviously! Cin-cin Rin had been running back and forth down the aisle, high of sugar, with a red view master taped to her face. Any wonder why the stewardess didn't do a damn thing about it, could either be that they had given up already or were just lazy. On the plus side, there wasn't a whole lot of people on board to begin with and non of them seem to care either way. On the other hand however, the constant raspberries and armpit noises was really testing Delia's slow burning fuse. She had to resort to scratching up the leather seat with her long black claws instead of just taking one the pillows and smothering Cin-cin to death with it.

Finally for what seemed like almost a century, they made it to New York. The most overrated city in the US. Once they were off and waiting for there bags, it was time to map out there location. All they needed to do now was take a shuttle and few cab rides until they got to their destination. Harridan Hospital of Brooklyn, right next to the Hudson river.

“Okay D, run this to me again? Why the Heck did Nevalla send us here?” Cin-cin asked

“Well I partly blame you for putting all those anchovies in the supply closet and blowing up the laundry room for the third time in the span of one afternoon.” Delia huffed, “Though she also told me it would be a good change of setting to help me practice in this new 'dark magic' thing she has me on... or something along those lines...”

“Yeah... Well look on the bright side D! At least we'll only have be staying here for six months and who wouldn't want to spend the whole summer in New York city?!” Cin-cin waved her hands in an inspirational speech of optimism. Which only made Delia scowl. 

“Sane people...?” She asked

It was true that Delia's supervisor/mentor Nevalla, had made orders for Delia to be transferred from Harridan Hospital of Michigan to the one in Brooklyn New York. At least temporally... Though she didn't specify a clear reasoning why. While Delia had been studying in a certain type of dark magic, she still didn't know what that had to do with any of this. But that wasn't the only thing to be bothered by... Delia couldn't help but get the feeling that... Something wasn't quite right. As a matter of fact, she felt it the moment she got off the plane. It was a kind of dark squirming feeling that wriggled in her gut like so many black eels and plagued the back of her mind. She wasn't sure what is was, hopefully it would go away soon.

After they had finally gotten their stuff, the next stage of their journey came. During their shuttle ride, Delia sulked at the window. A fist pressed up against her cheek. While Cin-cin was busy enjoying her new view master rolls. Giggling and at every image.

“Heh, heh... Well thats an unfortunate angle.” Cling!  
“Whoa nelly, hubba hubba!” Cling!  
“Oh! D! Check out the head on this guy!?”

Delia who didn't even glance over at Cin-cin, made a raspy sigh, “Did you really need to bring that stupid thing with you?” 

“Oh, don't act like you don't use these things. I've seen you!” Cin-cin protested, “Besides I know you have your playing cards in your pockets somewhere.”

“Touche...”  
\---------------  
It was pretty early in the morning when Sam awoke to the smell of something burning, combined with the loud blare of the smoke detector going off. Nearly causing him to fall off the couch. He rushed over to the kitchen, only to find Max attempting to cook... Again... There was food and ingredients spilled all over the floor and the pan appeared to be on fire. Max was wearing a pink apron an chefs hat.

“Oh? Morning Sam! You weren't up yet, so I decided to fix breakfast.”

Sam shook his head and smiled. “Why don't you let me take over, pal.” He said as he took the pan from Max and snuffed the fire out with a lid.

“Good! I can't seem to get this bacon to burn right!” 

“You crack me up, little buddy.”

“Speaking of crack, we're all out of eggs!”

“Didn't we just buy some last week?”

“We did... But then I broke them all.”

Sam just looked over at Max, “How so?”

“I was trying to juggle them with my ears.”

Sam looked down at the frying pan, now scorch to Hell and back, then forth, then back again. There was a blacken meaty substance that once resembled bacon, now fused to the pan. No way would they be able to eat any of that. At least... They could try, but why bother?

“Err... Why don't we go over to Stinky's for breakfast.”   
“Oh! Boy! I've been meaning to use that fungus thats been growing in the back of our fridge to put in all of the ketchup bottles and see if anyone will notice the difference.” 

“You never sees to amaze me, little pal.”  
\--------------  
The bus pulled up a couple of blocks from the river. There was a diner on one side to their right and what looked like a tripped out cop car next to a run down convenience store to their left. Delia and Cin-cin stepped out. Hauling their stuff behind. Placing her hands on her hips, Delia raised an eyebrow at the sights and sneered.

“I don't know.... It's really not that different from Chicago. I don't see why this place is so popular...”

“Where do we go from here?” Cin-cin asked, “I'm starving. Peanuts and plane crackers are just not going to cut it.”

“Well, we could just take a cab now and eat when we get there OR I do have a few 20's in my wallet that are in need of being departed. I suppose we could eat somewhere...” Delia suggested while rubbing her chin.

“Really?!” Cin-cin let out a gasp, then wrapped her arms around Delia in a tight embrace while squealing loudly, “You're the BEST!”

“Yeah, yeah... I guess so...” Delia groaned while rolling her eyes. Waiting for when Cin-cin let go, “Come on, pea brain! Let's find whats to eat around this tin can...”

“What about that place since it's right there.” Cin-cin suggested pointing to the place that read 'Stinky's Diner' “See? It's even open!”

Delia squinted her eyes in skepticism, “I don't know... Looks like a dump waiting to be burned into the dark abyss...”

“Well, do you have any other ideas?” Cin-cin asked in a snarky tone

“Sadly thats the tragedy of it all...” Delia muttered to Cin-cin's delight

Well it certainly was deserving of its name, that much Delia knew. Walking into the place was like being hit with a wave of some of the worst smells in to world. At least for Delia anyways, due to her hyper sensitive nose. Though Cin-cin hardly seem to take much notice. The place it's self looked like a ship wreck, quite literally, given the restaurant’s sea theming. It was dimly lit, hardly letting any light in. Not much else was even note worthy say for a juke-box in the corner and an empty fish tank behind it. Sitting at the counter, reading the paper was a old man. With tattoos and a sea captan's hat. He briefly glanced up at the two girls and gave a huff.

“Menu's are on the counter.” He said in a thick Scottish accent “Just grab one and maybe I might cook ya something...” He grumbled

Cautiously grabbing a menu, Delia sat with Cin-cin at the window. “Well the service is already off to a great start...” Delia sarcastically mumbled, 

“Eh, It's New York, D. What do you expect? ”

“Fair point. Though something tells me we might be here a while...”

“And that bothers you? C'mon D, whats the worse that could happen? We're just sitting here.” Cin-cin commented as she opened up her menu. 

Delia glared at her, “That's exactly the kinda thing I worry about. When nothing IS happening...”

“Well look on the bright side D, at least we have each other.”

Delia let out another groan, “It's already going to be a long day, I can tell....”  
\------------  
Sam hastily threw on his clothes and hat, while adjusting his tie. He literally tucked Max under his arm like a towel and went out the door. “If we're fast enough we might get the early bird special.”

“Overly greasy egg burgers with a side of cheese covered bacon fries and green onions rings, followed up by possible food poisoning later?” Max asked with a grin

“Something like that.”

They arrived on the dot, just as Delia and Cin-cin were chewing on something that resembled food. Delia was having a particular tough time with what seemed like the tentacle of an octopus that was casually slapped with runny eggs and burnt bacon. It was like rubber against her fangs. As the tentacle smacked Delia in the eye, there came a ring of the bell. Cin-cin peered over her shoulder out of curiosity.

“Say, D?” 

“What?” She muttered through gurgled spits

“Remember when Bill Murray mentioned about how dogs and cats living together would lead to mass hysteria?” Cin-cin went on as she continued to stare back in the opposite direction of where Delia was sitting. “Well, I think he was mistaken. It should be dogs and rabbits living together.” 

“...What the Hell are you getting at here?” Delia raised an eyebrow with annoyance, “Have you been snorting Pixi stix again?”

“I've got my theories, just hear me out. One, either a hallucination brought on the crap we just consumed. Second, two furries on their way to some convention or three, an actual dog and rabbit. Take a look yourself.” Cin-cin pointed

Now puzzled, Delia peered over Cin-cin and sure enough, there was indeed an oversized brown dog and white rabbit who had just walked in. The dog was dressed in a gray suit and hat with a black and blue striped neck tie. While the rabbit was completely in the nude, say for the disturbingly wide grin of sharp teeth he wore.

“Looks more like the mascot to some outdated drug P.S.A special from the 80's and the result of a lab rodent fused with a bear-trap by teleportation devise...” Delia said, completely stone faced.

“Think we should go talk to them?” Cin-cin began to nonchalantly get up to walk over there.

“No, no, no, no!” Delia snapped, pinning Cin-cin's head down to her level on the table, “Do not draw attention to ourselves...”

Sam and Max looked around the place for a bit, unaware of the two new comers. They direct their attention to grandpa Stinky, who was busy cleaning a not-so-suspicious red stain on the counter. 

“Morning, Stinky!” Sam greeted, 

“Oh, you two! Morning!” the old man waved half-heartedly

“Glad to see Mama Bosco was able to clone you a proper new body. No more strutting around as an alien space gorilla, I see.”

“Kind of a Pity, really... I was liking that ape bod. I could do chin ups on anything.”

“Yeah, I'm sure that wasn't the only thing you liked about that 'ape bod' if you know what I mean?” Max chimed in with a sly grin, Sam just shot him a look, while giving him a smack on the head with a menu, 

“Well, we're gonna be over here debating on what to eat.”

Taking a seat on the other side of the diner, it was there where Max started to take notice to the pair if strangers across from them. The one facing away from them, had bright pink puffy hair that almost looked heart shape. She had on a light green t-shirt, magenta colored shorts and pink tennis shoes that matched her already disturbingly huge hair. The other girl that was facing towards them was just as striking. She was pale, really pale. As white as Max's own fur pale. She had long dark hair. Some of which hung down, while the rest were pulled up into two ponytails; wearing a black dress with jagged rips at the end, (which looked almost intentional) knee high black heeled boots and long yellow and black striped sleeves. 

She appeared to be hunched over, looking away. Trying not to make eye contacted at them... and failing... When she glance back, her eyes ended up locking with Max's. Now she was looking directly at him for few seconds. Before whipping her head around, from left to right, to see if there was anything else that this bunny could be staring at. Nope. Finally she looked back at him and tilted her head to one side, making a disturbing cracking noise in the process. Max copied her motion for whatever reason. Then she did the same thing for the other side and he copied her again.

“Crap...” Delia muttered to herself, “One of them's looking this way...”

“Ooo! Let's fuse tables with them.” Cin-cin suggested

“Cin-cin, unless you have the brain capacity to come up with a really good idea, I advise you stop talking before I throw you out the window.” snarled Delia,

“As if.” Cin-cin scoffed, as she start to take a sip of her orange juice.

“What do you think, Pal?” Sam asked as he looked through the menu, “The Double-Triple Bacon Egg Clogger or the- Max?” It was at this point, Sam had started to take notice to Max's distraction.

“Hey, little buddy? What gives?”

“Oh nothing, Sam. Just looking at that creepy girl staring us.”

“Huh?” Sam turned around and noticed the pale girl in black. Her sudden motions did indeed indicate that she was indeed watching them. 

“Well, 'creepy' is one way of putting it, I guess.” Sam took pause for a moment. Who ever they were, they clearly weren't from around here as far as he knew it. As far as Sam knew it, they just kids, though there was something about the pale girl, that seemed a little... Off...

“Recognize them from anywhere, Sam?

“No, actually... Probably just some out-of-towners, Max.”

“Oh? You think we should interrogate them to find out?”

“But we don't have a case to work on.” Sam shrugged

“Who cares! I feel like mildly annoying someone.” Max gleefully announced while ringing his hands with anticipation.

“But don't you do that all the time?” Sam asked, Max just placed his hands on his hips

“Yes, but I've already worn out everyone else I know!” exclaimed Max “Besides, we could make be like that one time after you got those powers and I jumped on this one guy's head and then you zapped him so hard, he wet himself.”

“Sorry, little buddy.” Sam looked away for a moment, rubbing his paws together, “But I don't remember that.”

“Oh...Right.” Max replied a bit softly, realizing again that, that most likely couldn't have happen in this time-line. Seeing that this Sam didn't have any powers. Max now looked away in the opposite direction to Sam. It started to fall quiet.

“What are they doing now?” Delia asked, while trying to hide her face with her hand. Cin-cin peered over the booth.

“Uhh... They're just sitting there, D. Looking very dazed. They almost seem kinda... Sad.”

“Guess they realized the food was terrible and now they're re-thinking all their life decision that brought them here and wondering where they went wrong...” Delia monologue while gazing out the blinds of the window.

“You sure have a way with words, D” Cin-cin frown, however. She never liked to see people sad, not even if they were a dog and a rabbit she didn't know. Pondering for a moment, her face lit up when an idea came to mind.

“I got a plan, D?” turning over to Delia, “It's time to lighten the mood.”

“Oh Lord...” Delia groaned as her face went into her hands, 

Walking over to the Jukebox, Cin-cin reached into her puffy pink mane and pulled out a small chain purse with a orange bunny on it. She proceeded to select a song. Something jazzy, before inserting a shiny coin. Music fills the air, set to the swing brass horns and woodwinds and drum beats. Cin-cin began to shack her heels and shimmy her toes. Watching her actions, Delia lightly shook her head in disapproval.

“Ya know, you're only embarrassing yourself...”

“Oh, come on, D. Dance with me!”

“No...”

“But you love to dance!”

“That's besides the point.”

Cin-cin then took Delia by the wrists, lifting her out of the booth, “Lamb-sakes, D! Lets cut loose a little, remember ya only live once!”

“Trust me! That's the last thing I wanna do. Live...” She crossed her arms and held her nose up, but Cin-cin was persistent. Still, despite Delia's reservations she found herself starting to dance anyway. Maybe it was the rhythm of the music, perhaps it was just a ploy to get Cin-cin off her back. Whatever the reason was, there was part of her that was kinda enjoy it and even a small smile managed to creep up her face.

Grandpa Stinky on the other-hand not so much. He let out grumbled and crumpled the paper he was reading. Sam however didn't seem to mind. He smiled and bobbed his head to the music, while tapping his foot. While Max was more or less confused. 

“What the Hell are they doing?” Max asked

“My guess is that their either trying to summon a music loving demon to end the world in a dance off apocalypses or Stinky's Jukebox is possessed by a jazz musician who traps it's victims in a never ending string of dance moves for all customers to make a mockery of.” Sam theorized, Max just looked at him. Blinking a few times and tilting his head in even more confusion. 

“...Or they could just be dancing.” Sam added

“Well, when are they gonna stop? It's really getting on my nerves...” Max fingers began to tighten against the seat.

It wasn't until Cin-cin decided that now was a good time to whip out her silver trumpet with a the red ribbon tide at the end loop and began blaring it loudly. Delia stopped dancing the moment she saw that thing; rolling her eyes while crossing her arms. The noise was worse than a fog horn set to a speaker. Grandpa Stinky got up and went to the back, while swearing something along the lines of,

“That's it! I'm getting the haggis!”

Max pulled on his ears. He couldn't take it any longer! The pink girl had to go! Leaping off the chair, he went flying. Mouth wide open, ready for a chomp. Cin-cin, completely oblivious to the attack, swirled around just in the nick of time. Her back facing Max, causing him to dive straight into the pink hairy abyss. Cin-cin abruptly stop the moment she felt movement in her hair. Then a bunch of junk came flying out. Boxes of crackers, lolly-pops, crumpled napkins, a rolled up news paper and even a bowling ball. Before finally Max emerged from the puff mane, having forgot what he was about to do just a few seconds earlier. In his hand was a shiny red view master. He held it up proudly.

“Hey Sam! Check it out!”

Suddenly he felt a large paw grab him by the collar area and lift him out of the hair. Max looked up to see sudden panic stricken Sam now holding him to his chest. He yanked the view master out of his paw and chucked it clear across the room. Hitting the floor with a metallic clang. 

“AW MAN!” Cin-cin waved her arms in the air, “I just got new rolls for that thing!” she ran over to retrieve it.

Taking advantage of this moment, Delia side stepped her way closer to the pair. “Nice one!” She said as she crossed her arms with a smug grin, “I'd thought I'd never be able to dissect her from that thing. But it looks like you did the work for me, so good job...” But when she turned to face him, she noticed he didn't seem to be paying attention. Max looked up at his partner as well. The dog seemed to be in quite a daze.

“Sam?” 

“Oh? Sorry, little buddy. I- I don't know what came over me...” He said as he put Max down. 

Now turning his attention the pale girl, he noticed she had yellow snake-like eyes that looked as though they were trying to burn holes into his own, “You'll have to excuse my friend, she's a moron...” exclaimed the pale girl.

Her voice was very low and raspy. As if she had been dragged out by an ally cat and chased down a few cars along the way. In contrast her friend was the complete opposite, high strung with an equality high pitched tone of voice and just a hint of scratchiness in the back of the throat. It almost sounded like the female equivalent to Max's voice. Though not as endearing... 

“So, you two from around here?” Sam asked

“Hell no. We're from Chi-town...” answered the pale girl,

“There's a town for shy people?” Max question 

“I think she means she's from Chicago. Right?” responded Sam

“Pretty smart there McCgruff The Crime Dog.” the pale girl teased

“Please don't call me that...” Sam said, unamused

“Oh? Touched a nerve there did I?” She smirked 

“Yeah, ya kinda did...” Sam said with a frown, while placing his hands on his hips.

“Get use to it.” exclaimed the pink haired girl as she walked back over, “She does it to everyone.”

“That aside, what are you're names?” asked Sam

“Delia... Delia Corrial...” She responded, arms crossed again

“And I'm Cin-cin Rin!” The pink girl announced, “C-I-N 'hyphen' C-I-N R-I-N”

“Nobody cares, Bean-Dip!” Delia growled, “So uh... Who are you guys?”

“Oh! I'm Sam and his is my buddy Max. We're the Freelance Police.” Sam said as he adjusted his tie

“Freelance Police?” Delia wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes in confusion, “What does that even mean? You guys do detective work with no restrictions from the higher ups of the law?” 

“I think you just answered your own question there.” Sam replied, with a shrug 

“Got ya there, D!”

“Shut-it, Ding-bat!” Delia snapped before turning back to Sam, “So let me get this straight. Somebody actually pays you guys to solve cases in your own fashion? ….Eh whatever that fashion might be...”

“By that somebody, you mean the commissioner, than yes!” Max replied in a snarky tone, “He often gives up the weird cases no one else wants to do. We're practically professionals.”

“Speak yourself there, Max.” Sam razed

“What types of cases do you guys work on, anyway?” Delia asked, her curiosity was peeked

“Where do we even begin?” Sam pondered the thought for a moment, “Well we saved the world from a hypno rainbow loving egotist, stopped a toy mafia, saved Easter Island from a volcano-”

“Traveled to the moon twice, saved three repairmen from a TV diner creature, went up against a fish in a maniacal suit-” Max added

“Performed and exorcist on Santa, turned into Zombies, travailed across space and time itself, destroyed a virtual world, kicked Hell a new one-” 

“Evaded a group of savage ginny-pigs, spent Christmas with Sam's grandma at an island prison, raised a baby crocodile, took a class of students to space to watch us defeat a big-headed alien-” Max chimed in again

“Holy Crap!” Delia said, stunned and confused, (but mostly just confused...) stood there. Her mouth agape and her often narrow eyes, were now widened ten times more than eyes should be aloud to.

“And I thought we had issues...” Cin-cin mumbled as she leaned over to Delia

“So what about you two?” asked Sam, “What made you decide to visit New York?”

“Well... We were kinda forced to come here after somebody blew up the laundry room with 12 cases of TMT fire crackers... again...” Delia grumbled while slowly turning her head to Cin-cin with one of her death stares. Cin-cin just awkwardly grinned while glancing over at Delia. Hands behind her back. 

“Oh? Do tell?” Max rubbed his paws together with intrigue.

“Well I-” Cin-cin was about to say, before Delia cut her off.

“Let's not and say we did.”

“Ah, come D.” Cin-cin protested “Explain to them the other reason we're hear.”

“What other reason?” Sam asked perplexed

“Well we also came because Delia heres a-” suddenly Cin-cin felt an icy cold hand with razor sharp claws, cup her mouth closed.

“I think it's time we finished our breakfast and pay the bill. Don't you?” Delia asked as she wrapped an arm around Cin-cin's shoulder. Dragging her across the room, “Let's leave these boys alone now, shall we?”

“MMM! Mm-Mmm...” Was all Cin-cin could get out.

After breakfast was all done, Sam and Max stepped out the diner. The two young girls at this point were just a few feet ahead of them. Heading off in the direction of the river. Sam looked in puzzled amusement and placed his hands in his pockets.

“Those two girls were quite interesting, wouldn't you say Max” Sam asked

“If by 'interesting' you mean ones a total humorless killjoy and while other is just plan annoying, than yeah...I guess you could say that.” pointed out Max

“You're pretty annoying yourself Max. But I never seem to complain.” Sam replied

“That's because your allured by my dashing charm.” Max beamed with pride

“That I am, little buddy.” Sam nodded, “That I am.”

With no phone calls just yet and not much else to do, the dog and lagomorph decided it was time to pay one of their friends a quick visit. Hopping into their car, the two headed off for Mama Bosco's lab.


	3. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam and Max pay their old friend the Geek a visit, they have an unexpected surprise.

“Guilt is a feeling we cannot escape.  
It consumes our insides until there's nothing left.  
Just emptiness...”

Deep with in the under grounds of Momma Boscoe's Lab, Darla, (or 'The Geek' as most called her) was once again toiling away with one of her many projects. It had been about a week since she moved back into town and had been quite busy working for Momma Boscoe. They had been introduced by Sam and Max shortly after she had arrived and Momma Boscoe was so impressed by her work she hired The Geek as her intern. The two became fast friends and Momma Boscoe even went so far as to say that Darla was almost like the daughter she never had. In a strange sense of irony, she had Sam and Max to thank for that. 

Still.... A lot had changed since her trip around the world for her studies and nothing was quite the same as it was since she was a kid. Even Sam and Max of all people seemed... Different, somehow. Though she wasn't sure why that was. They seemed like the same two annoying loveable scamps she grew up with, but there was a slight change between them that even The Geek herself couldn't place. An almost empty kind of feeling. Like something was missing. There had only been one instances where the she muster up enough guts to ask them what was the matter. But they only went silent about it. Neither one of them being able to look at each other. Even their new friends weren't much help. Some only giving her vague answers while others didn't say anything at all about it.

It frustrated her to no end having not known what had happened exactly. Still she had more important things to deal with and speak of the devil, just as The Geek was putting on the finishing touches to her new invention, she was met with a sudden jolt of excitement as something soft and bouncy jumped on her head.

“MAX!” She shouted with a mix of annoyance and surprise, “You could have made me electrocute myself?”

“Hey, Geek!” Sam greeted as he walked in with a wave, “How's it been?”

“Hey, Sam... What are you guys doing here?” She asked, as she pried Max off her head. 

“Just wanted to see how you were doing.” Sam said “We don't see you too often like we use to.”

“Let me guess... You wanted to see what I was working on?” She asked with an unamused and not surprised tone.

“YES!” Sam and Max said in unison, wide grins on their faces.

The Geek sighed and rolled her eyes, but a little smile briefly creeped on her face as she got up from her work station. She then closed the latch door on the devise she had been a working on. It was a grey hand-held devise with a wide screen, a key pad and long antenna. On the sides were two round hand grips with a red and green button on each. 

“Ooo? What is it?” Max asked “Some kind of explosive death ray?”

“No... ” The Geek groaned “It's a translation devise. It can translate any and all languages from across other dimensions.”

“BORING!” Max sighed 

“I think it sounds interesting, Geek.” Sam said, “Have you tested it out yet?”

“Unfortunately no.” The Geek replied, “There's still a few bugs and glitches to weed out, plus there hasn't been any cosmic inter dimensional beasts to test it on anyway.”

“Probably for the better...” Sam replied

Just then, Sam could hear the sounds of talking and laughter in the background. As if a group a of people were approaching them. Only to see Momma Boscoe and Sybil coming through the doorway. Thankfully it was just Sybil this time and not her with that... Thing she calls a “baby.” Sam could still remember the first time he saw it to Sybil's insistence. Funny enough, it was Max this time who had to be the one to keep Sam from saying anything too... “Upsetting.” They hadn't really spoken much to Sybil since Max came out of the elevator. Only once or twice maybe. It was at this point, the two women noticed the boys were there.

“Sam! Max!” Sybil cheerfully cried, “How nice to see you guys.”

“Hello there, boys.” greeted Momma Boscoe 

“Hi, Momma Boscoe. Hey, Sybil.” Sam replied “How's Abe and the Kid doing?”

“Ugh!” Sybil moaned “A handful... From late night cries to diaper duties, theres not enough time for Abe and I to be alone, together. ”

“Err... Not even gonna touch on that with a 32 ½ foot pole.” Max chimed in, while sitting on The Geeks work bench, kicking his legs back and forth, “Much less 50...”

“Right now, Momma Boscoe and I are in the middle of finding the perfect gift for my family.” Sybil explained, “Something to help calm my baby down, so Abe and I can finally have good night sleep.”

“I'm sure we'll find you something.” assured Momma Boscoe

As Sybil and Momma Boscoe continue to converse, out of a sense of curiosity Sam turns over to The Geek who was too preoccupied to seem to care about what the two women were talking about. “Have you met Sybil's baby yet, Geek?”

The Geek sighed, “Yes.... And I wish I hadn't.”

“You and me both, sister.” Max added. Sam just adjusted his tie with a light nod to that statement as Sybil was getting ready to take her leave. 

“Well, I better be going now.” She said, “It was nice seeing you guys again.”

“Yeah...” Sam replied “Same to you, Sybil...”

Sybil wasn't sure but she couldn't help but get this strange, cold, awkward feeling as she walked past Sam. For a moment she glanced over at him. Wondering if he'd do the same. Though he didn't appear to notice, he could feel the eyes on his back and chose not to look. When it seemed like he wasn't going to turn around to face her, she finally headed out of the lab. 

“So, what brings you boys to here?” Momma Boscoe questioned, placing one hand on her hip.

“To build a giant a robot of myself to wreak all sorts of havoc on an unsuspecting populous!” Max shouted 

“Oh no, we're not!” The Geek scolded, “We're not doing that again! Not after last time.”

“Not to mention being in poor taste after everything that's happened.” Sam added

“So why are you here then?” Momma Boscoe asked   
“We just wanted to stop by and say 'Hi.' Seeing that we don't have a case to work on just yet.” Sam explain as he adjusted his hat.

“Really? That's all.” The Geek asked as she crossed her arms, with a skeptical tone. 

“So, I take it, this has nothing to do with at strange glowing light we got last night?” Momma Boscoe asked

“What strange light?” Sam questioned

“Wait, you guys don't know about the light, yet?” The Geek asked, raising an eyebrow “Nearly everyone saw it and the radar has been go off the charts!” Sam and Max only looked at each other briefly before turning back and shrugging together.

“Eh... I was half asleep and Sam was too busy moping in front of the TV to notice anything. Including the TV itself.” Max commented, Sam just gave him an annoyed look.

“Quiet, Bone-head...” he grunted while nudging Max. He then turned his attention back to Momma Boscoe, “So whats the deal with this light?”

“At the moment, we don't know much about it. It just literally came falling from the sky last night. No ones very gone near it yet.” Momma Boscoe explained

“I see...” Sam replied, as he placed his finger up to his chin with a little rub. Giving his usual ponderous look of deep thought. “You said it fell from the sky? From where, exactly?”

“That we still don't know, Sam.” Momma Boscoe shrugs, “But most likely it fell from space. As of now, it's still on Ellis island, far as we know it.”

“Great....” Sam sarcastically remarked with a hint of irritation, “Another space related anomaly...”

That was the last thing Sam felt like hearing. Between power hungry space gorillas, dark dimensions and what it all led to, Sam just didn't feel strong enough to deal with more of this at the moment. But fate has a cruel sense of ironic humor, as just then the phone rang. Which was followed up by loud shouts of- “I GOT IT! I GOT IT!” between the two idiots as they wrestled each other to the phone. Momma Boscoe crossed her arms at the ridiculous sight, while The Geek just rolled her eyes and gave a faint smirk. Still the same old Sam and Max as far as she knew it. Max was just inches away from grabbing it, before getting side-swiped by Sam, who causally picked it up afterwards. 

“Yes? Uh-huh, uh-huh? We're on our way!”

“Was that the commissioner?” Max asked, while laying on his head, flipped upside down against the wall.

“You bet it was! And from the sounds of it, it seems argent. Like the winner of the Kentucky derby on a boat to New Genii for the nearest out-house kind of argent. Must have something to do with that strange light you guys were talking about.” 

“Wait guy! Before you go.” The Geek walked over to the other side of the room and pull out a glass and metal container. “If you find what this light is, be sure to bring back a sample so we can find out it's origins.”

“Will do, Geek.” Sam replied, 

“Well... At least they seem to be doing better.” Momma Boscoe said shaking her head as the two raced out of the lab.

“I guess...” The Geek replied as she was jotting down some notes, “But you know them, nothing keep them down for very long.”

Back on the surface, Sam and Max rushed over into their Desoto and headed off for the harbor. Off to a new adventure and completely unaware of the mysterious presence of a red and black space ship slowly making it's way, down to the city. As it was getting closer however, it suddenly disappeared... Or rather turned invisible by the ship's cloaking devise. It calmly landed beside one of the bridges. Stepping out of the ship with his crew of giant rat henchmen was non other than the stranger. Still feeling fresh from dimension 31, he looked up a the yellowish sky.

“Ahhh... So this is Earth...” he said, turning to his rats, he began his first orders, “Search the area! We're going to need a bit of outside help for this one.”


	4. 'I've Got a Job For You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne is back! Hoping to patch things up with his idols; he seeks out help from an outside source.

“Beware...”

Delia and Cin-cin were walking down the street, just a few more blocks away from the river. Cin-cin picked a few more things out of her hair. Mainly rubber balls and used soda cans. She then began to juggle them in the air one by one. While Delia however, was still thinking about their strange encounter with the dog and rabbit at the diner. In addition to the already weird feeling she had been having ever since they arrived. Something just... didn't feel right... And meeting those two only seem to make the feeling all the more apparent.

“Did anything seem odd to you about those two back there?” asked Delia

“What, with the talking doggo and his bunny life-partner?” responded Cin-cin, “No. Not really... other than the fact they were a dog and bunny.”

“Besides that.” said Delia, “Don't you find the way he took your view master and chucked it across the room to be a bit of an extreme reaction? Especially to a toy of all things.”

“Oh yeah... I forgot about that.” Cin-cin said, now recounting the incident, “Not like he did much damage to it, anyway.”

“Riiight...” Delia said, “Well, lets just hope that will be the last we see of this 'Sam and Max.' From the looks of it, they could be as much trouble as we are. ”

“Psst, Pssst! Hey there?” Now the two were walking past an ally way when they took pause at the sudden sound of a voice call for them, “Couldn't help but over hear you guys mention Sam and Max?”

Delia placed a hand on her hip and nodded her head over to Cin-cin as a single to get behind her, “Yeah... Whats it to you?”

“I-I think I can help you learn the ways of Sam and Max, with my wisdom in all things related to-”

“Just get your rump out here before I kick you're ass...” interrupted Delia, as she causally examined her claws.

Stepping out of the ally way appeared a heavy-set man in his late 30's or possibly early 40's. He had on thick square glasses, red bow-tie and a yellow plaid shirt. In all honesty... He looked like a nerd. A sad pathetic nerd who probably lives in the basement of his parents house, wasting his time away on video games and blog postings and has probably never seen the sun in years.... That kind of nerd. He was carrying around and old camera and had on a big cheesy smile. 

“Hey, I'm Lorne! Sam and Max's friend for life!” He said giving a big thumbs up, then there came the sound of a mysterious chorus that no one could explain, shouting-

“A FRIEND FOR LIFE!!!”

Delia looked around while raising an eyebrow in confusion. Where the Hell did that come from? Before having her the tip of her nose nearly touch his, as he was right up in her face.

“Glad to meet some loyal fans of the our fellow crime fighting Freelance Police!” His mouth ran faster than a freight train, “I mean, it's been years since I ever got to see them. Can you believe they put me away that one time? Just for highjacking an air-ship to impress them? Oh, those were the good old days...”

“Umm... Sir...”

“Anyways, I don't suppose you ladies know what their next big case is and where I can find them?”

“Sir...”

“See, I've been meaning to contact them, ever since I got out of jail. But they won't return my calls.”

“Sir... Please...”

“I even got this slip of paper called a 'Re-strain-ing Order.' Pretty cool huh? Has their names on it and everything! It's like an autograph!”

“Back off...”

“Oh, please let me join you girls! I want to see them again! I'm their friend! Their friend for life! Please PLEASE!!! Let me join you!” 

At this point, his rambling had led him shaking Cin-cin by the shoulders. Desperate to fine anyone to express his sorrows to. Only to be met with a sudden punch to the face, knocking him backwards to the ground. His glasses hanging crookedly. He blinked in surprise; the pale girl stood over him. Her figure casted in a dark ominous shadow, say for her yellow eyes glaring back at him... 

“Okay, lets set some ground rules here. One, nobody shakes the puff-ball around but me! Got it?! Touch her again and I'll break your legs. Second, no... We only just met them at a diner and thats it! We know nothing about them, nor do we wish to find out. And finally, from the sounds of it, I don't think your fellow idols really care that much about you. As matter of fact, I don't even think they want anything to do with you... You're just a delusional sad man with no life. Or reason to exist for that matter...”

Lorne took a gulp as Delia finished. She now had her face in his with narrowed eye and a cold stare. Her hands on her hips. Raising her head back up and readying her leave, she said one more thing.

“And by the way, if you really care about them so much, leave em be. Find some dignity and do something more productive with your life... How ever little it may be. Later...”

“Boy, D!” Cin-cin said as they continued their path, leaving the strange man behind, “That was savage! So cool!”

“I know, right? It's like I don't even have to try.” She replied with malice glee. They're voices were growing more and more distant as they got further and further away from the strange man.

Lorne let out a heavy sigh. It had been years since he'd seen Sam and Max. The last time was after the hijacking blimp incident, pretending some unknown force was making him do it. All in the vain hope that his idols would be impressed with him. Needless to say, they were anything but. Sam had held his patience with Lorne many times before. But that was taking it a step too far. Lorne was sent away to prison for ten years. And ever since those ten years went by, he hadn't been able contact Sam and Max again. Much as he tried and lord knows he tried... 

But Lorne never really was one to take the hint.

He was walking towards the over pass bridge, letting out yet another heavy sigh in the process. He lifted his arm up high as if he were to sing out his sorrowful whoas to the sky and annoyed birds. Yet it just sounded more like whining if anything.

“Oh, Sam and Max! Why must you forsaken me?! If only there was a way I could see the two of you again! So we can hang out and be friends for life once more... Or at least just for a day...”

“I believe I can help you with that...” said a voice from a near by dark ally

“Huh?! Who- Who's there?” Lorne questioned in sudden surprise. He turned to the ally way, raising his hands up in a pathetic attempted at a karate styled fight, “Show yourself fiend!”

“Have no fear fellow Earth dweller.” From the darkness stepped forth the Stranger. Flipping back his dark cape, to better show off his bright red coat and. Then he proceeded to finally remove his helmet. Reveling himself to be non other than... A cat? A very tall, lean anthropomorphic cat with dark brownish orange fur, blue strips and bright green eyes. In one paw he held and black and gold cane, greeting Lorne with a devilish grin. 

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ket Purr-Vox the fifth. Noblemen and greatest explorer of the multiverse.” He spoke with such prestige, “And it is this dimension, I've come to provide some of my most charitable offerings.”

“Multiverse? Other dimensions? Saaaaay...?” Lorne raised an eye brow with suspicion, “You're just another crummy villain plotting to take over the world again, aren't you?! Well give up while you can, because Sam and Max of the Freelance Police are likely on the case to stop you now as we speak!” shouted Lorne, pointing his finger accusingly at the cat.

The cat chuckled a little, “Oh heavens no. We've come to provide good tidings to you all and even grant a few wishes to some lucky civilians. Such as yourself. After all isn't there something you said you wanted? Even just for a day?”

Lorne sighed, “Well... Sam and Max...”

“Ah, yes! This Sam and Max. Are they friends of yours?”

“Oh yes! They were the best pals I could have ever asked for. We went on all sorts of adventures together.”

“My... You must have been quite the trio then. What happened.?”

“I guess I took it a step to far with them and now they don't seem to want anything to do with me. I just wish we could be friends again.”

“Ah yes... Friendships falling apart. I've seen it happen many times before in the many worlds I've travled. Once so close, then suddenly they're drifting away from you. It's quite a shame isn't it?”

“Yeah...” Lorne lamented “I just want to see them again...”

“Perhaps you can, with a little help from a fellow companion.” Purr-Vox offered

“Really?!” Lorne's face lit up, “Oh, Thank you! Who is this fellow companion of yours?”

Purr-Vox frowned “Eh-Hem... I meant me...”

“Oh... Well that works too.”

Purr-Vox just stared at the stupid human. Trying not to let his annoyance show, “As I was saying, I think we can help each other out. You help me with a few things and in exchange, I'll help you get back together with your fellow friends.”

“You mean it?!” Lorne asked excitedly,

“Of course, good sir.” He place a paw on Lorne's should, “Anything to help the downtrodden. But first I have a few favors to ask of you.”

“Heeey...” Lorne pulled away from the strange cat, his suspicions rising again, “I know what your trying to pull. Trying to make make me your lackey for some sinister plot aren't you? Well I won’t do it! You can't make me!”

“Very well then. You're free. I'm not stopping you.” said Purr-Vox, “I'll just find another volunteer and you can go back to your sad friendless live. All alone...”

Lorne glupped at the thought. He grown so lonely and desperate, that he was eager to do anything to get back with his idols again. Even if it meant letting his guard down. For once, Lorne had to swallow his pride, “Alright...”

“Then we have a deal?” asked Purr-Vox, raising his paw for a handshake  
“Deal!” replied Lorne, returning the favor,

“Marvelous!” grinned Purr-Vox, “Now about this Sam and Max of yours, tell me more about them. What their next case might be and where are they now?” 

Lorne's face beamed up once more. Happy to meet someone who's willing to listen to him about his obsessions with the Freelance Police. “Oh, I'll tell you everything you need to know about them, back at my place. Just fallow me!”

Grabbing the cat by the paws, they headed off in the direction of the abandon carnival. Where all the information Lorne had on Sam and Max awaited.


	5. Hard Times At The Hudson River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the search for the mysterious light. Sam and Max have a brief and unexpected run in with their new guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This scene contains OC's.

“Time, Time, Time...  
It does not heal all wounds.  
In fact for some it only hides them.  
Until our time finally comes...”

The car swerved to a stop on the at the sidewalk in front of the river. The sun was just now starting to make itself known as it was hovering over the towering buildings. Creating a soft embrace of golden light everywhere. Getting out the Desoto Sam walked over towards the river side, with Max not far behind. Sam scanned the area, his big paws resting on his hips. 

“Well nothing seems out of the ordinary.” Sam noted, “No spaceships or boat eating 50 foot sea-monsters of any kind.”

“Except for Lady Liberty over there!” Max said, “Boy, she sure has let herself go on that neck surgery. Looks like she'll be needing a good chiropractor after that, uh?” He joked while nudging Sam's side.

Sam looked over to where the Statue of Liberty was. Still under extensive repairs. The memory of that night still hung heavy in his mind. Replaying over and over again. Like a skipping record on a merry-go-round. Forever spinning till the end of time. This deep contemplative thought left Sam silent for an uncertain length of time. To the point where even Max was starting to get a little uneasy by it. A feeling that he rarely felt in any situation he's went up against in the past.

“Sam? Come on. It was just a joke.” Max said, while lightly shaking the cuff on Sam's suit, “Don't I crack you up anymore, Sam?”

Now Max was starting to sound a little desperate in his tone. But it seemed to be enough to bring Sam back to reality. The canine blinked a few times before he looked down at him and smiled; rubbing his fuzzy melon shaped head.

“Yeah...Yeah you do, Max...”

Max looked up as his partner. The hound seemed a lot more tired then he had before just moments ago. 

“Sam? Are you feeling okay? You've been acting kind of... Not you, lately...?”

Sam gazed down at Max. Unsure of how to explain it. As much as he wanted to tell him the truth, he was fearful. He'd never been one to get this worked up with his emotions, regardless of how much he needed to let them out. How would Max even react, anyway? There never seemed to be a good time for this. Sam gulped.

“I'm okay, little buddy. It's just-”

Then Sam notice something. Looking up he could see the two young girls just a few yards away; also heading for the docks. 

“Look Max! It's those kids from the diner.”

“Oh, you're right Sam. Lets go terrorize them!” Max grinned with glee.

Before Sam had any say in the matter, Max was all ready leaping his way over to them. Adjusting his tie, Sam cleared his throat, “Just as well. Maybe they can help with this case.”  
\-------------

Over by the ledge closest to the water side, Cin-cin was rummaging through her fluffy pink hair. Trying the remember where she had stored the thing. “It's in here somewhere, D. Hold on.”

Delia just stood there with one hand one hand on the hip, while the other hung like a dead fish. “This is why I tell you to clean out your hair BEFORE we leave...”

Cin-cin wrinkled her nose at Delia,“Uh, excuse me! Who's idea was it pack a life time supply of rubber bands in case theres a shortage?” 

“Yours...”

“Fair point... But who was it that said we should store 60 packs of used soda cans for when the apocalypses happens and we'll all have to restart our economy from the floor up?”

“You did...”

“... Well who was it that-”

“Just find the Damn thing, so can get there already! Or so help me, I WILL-”

Delia then stiffened. Her nose twitch. Her pointed ears perked up when she heard the sound of a familiar voice. Peering over her shoulder she could see that sure enough the dog and rabbit from the diner earlier were here and approaching them.

“Hey there!” Sam greeted

“Oh great....Look who it is...” Delia groaned, “...The Crime show from the pet shop...”

“Thats rich, coming from someone who looks like they walked out of a punk music video from the early 2000's, shot in an abandoned fun house.” Max teased

“Touche...” replied Delia crossing her arms, “Now what are you two doing here?”

“Actually we were gonna ask you the same thing.” Sam explained, “See, we're working on a new case.”

“Aww... Did Timmy fall down the well again?” Delia tautened

“HA! I get it!” Max laughed,

“So did I!” Cin-cin added,

Sam just put his hands on his hips and stare at the pale girl. Unamused... “Ha...Ha... very funny...”

“I though it was.” Cin-cin mumble over to Delia,

“Anyways...” Sam continued, “We're on a case about a mysterious light, that was seen last night. According to several eye-witnesses, it landed somewhere around this harbor.”

“You don't say?” Delia's ears raised up, now showing some interest,

“You wouldn't happen to know of any strange lights falling in these parts would you?” asked Sam,

“No... Like I said, Cin-cin and I had just arrived this morning. We wouldn't know anything of any odd lights.” Delia exclaimed, “What did it look like exactly?”

“Well, we don't really know ourselves.” replied Sam, “Max and I were passed out on the couch when it happened.”

“Speak for yourself, Sam.” Max chimed in, “I was the one sleeping. You were busy moping at the TV, like you have been doing for the past three days.”

“Hey, knock it off chowder head.” Sam scolded,

“Well it's true.” Max insisted, “You've been acting funnier than usual for months now.”

“Thats not important right now.” Sam said, “We've got a case to solve.”

“Why were you moping in front of the TV?” Delia asked

Sam was caught off guard by that question, “What?”

“What were you moping at the TV for?” Delia repeated, “Something got you down there?”

A slight grin creeped upon her face. Showing off a little bit of her long sharp teeth that were usually hidden behind her rather cold expressionless face. The sight was a bit off putting, even for Sam. But he kept his composure. Adjusting his tie.

“No...” he replied, with an annoyed tone in his voice, “And thats non of your business.” 

Delia looked away for a moment. Out at the harbor, over to where the Statue of Liberty was, “Maybe for now it isn't...” She muttered to herself, her eyes tracing over to Ellis, “But I get the feeling it will be...”

“What was that?” asked Sam

“Nothing. Hang on a sec.” Delia said, walking over to Cin-cin who was still fishing in her hair. She reached in the floofy mane and pulled out a pair of long as Heck metal tongs. Then tossed them over to Sam. Catching them quickly, he stared at her in confusion.

“Just going on a hunch here.” she said, “If this light is anything psychical, ya may not want to touch it with your bare hands... Just saying.”

“And how do you even know it's psychical?” Sam asked as he stuffed the tongs in his coat.

“I don't...” Delia said, “But I can tell you this. You fellas aren't the only ones who've dealt with these kinds of anomalies...”

“FOUND IT, D!” Cin-cin shouted,

With a tug she manage to pull out an entire inflatable yellow raft with a green stripe across the side and motor at the back. It flopped on to the ground with a light thud.

“Sweet packet of rice stuffed in a pink cotton candy bag!” Sam cried, his ear perked up a little in surprise.

Max grinned, “What else you got in there?”

Delia just starred at them both. Blinking a few times. Her eyes widened in a stumped expression. Letting out an exacerbated sigh, she turned over to Cin-cin “Took you long enough... Now lets hit this road.”

“Don't you mean water?” Cin-cin asked as they were easing the raft into the river

“Oh, Shut it 'Cotton Head'! You know what I meant...” Delia barked back,

The two of them leapt over the side. Cin-cin made in with ease while Delia just barely. Her foot being the only thing to hit the water. Once she was adjusted, Delia reached into Cin-cin's hair once more, pulling out two wood paddles. Before she started rowing, she looked up at Sam and Max one last time.

“Sorry boys, but we really got scramble. Good luck with the case. You're gonna need it, I can tell.”

With that, the two girls came and went as they did so before. Sam and Max watched for a bit as the kids drifted further and further away from them. Sam was some what confused but most just indifferent to whole sudden ordeal. One thing was for certain now though. After this second encounter Sam was most certain they were going to run into those two again. Even if they didn't have any connection to the mysterious light, there was a chance they could be involved some how. Sam began to scratch his head. Tilting his hat. 

“Well, that was... 'Eventful'....”

“Define 'Eventful' Sam?” Max asked,

“Call me crazy here, Max. But I'm willing to bet ya that pale girl might be a demon.” Sam theorized, placing a hand on his chin.

“Eh, I don't know, Sam.” replied Max, “I'm getting a more vampire vibe.”

“But vampires don't even go out in sun light.”

“She could be wearing sun block for all we know, Sam.”

“True... Though if that were the case, I would have been able to catch the artificial lotiony sent by now.” Sam pondered

“Then what did you catch?” asked Max

“Death...” Sam said bluntly, “Or possibly some really stale green onions.”

“$20 bucks says she's a vampire.” Max betted with a devilish grin,

Sam smirked back at him, “Betting eh? All right then. $22 bucks says she's a demon aaaand throw in a freeze-pop in there for me, would ya little buddy?”

“It's a DEAL!” Max shouted, as he shook Sam's paw

“Now back to this strange light. Though, we're still no closer to getting more info on it, at very least we're still on the right path to finding it.”

“I still say we should have terrorized those girls more before they bailed on us, Sam.” Max insisted,

“Look on the bright side, Max. At least they gave us another tool for retrieving it. Now all we gotta do is find this light.” Sam said, “Get back in the car, little buddy. We're off to Ellis island!”

Hopping into the desoto, Sam turned on the car. First backing it up a few feet, then without warning, he sped up. Ramming the thing over the edge of the side walk and into the harbor. Before landing, an orange puffy raft inflated around the rimming of the car. Hitting the water with a flip and a flop. Then zooming onward to Ellis island.


End file.
